Naruto Unlimited!
by Arashithestormgod
Summary: Naruto's parents weren't humans but monsters, his mother, a powerful vampire by the name of Kushina bloodriver and his father a eight-tailed Kitsune Lord by the name of Minato Kurama. Watch naruto grow as a powerful Vampire-Kitsune hybrid jinchuruki.
1. The Mission

**Dear my lovely and forgiving readers, I am sorry for not updating any of my stories as promised but I was in a slump but my slump is no more and I have this wonderful Idea for this new story.**

Summary: what if Naruto's parents weren't humans but monsters, his mother, a powerful vampire by the name of Kushina bloodriver and his father a eight-tailed Kitsune Lord by the name of Minato Kurama. Watch naruto grow as a powerful Vampire-Kitsune hybrid jinchuruki.

**Now that the pleasantries are over…..ON WITH THE STORY**

_**Episode 1;Enter Kurama-Bloodriver Naruto**_

_**Prologue**_

"_Come on Kushina-chan push….just a little more, just push abit harder.." said the Yondaime Hokage or better known as Minato Kurama as he, his wife Kushina Bloodriver, and the nurse Sarutobi Miwako help her through the birthing process._

"_SHUT UP MINATO-BAKA, I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS OVER IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO IWA AND BACK!" Yelled a clearly pissed of mother giving birth._

"_You shouldn't yell at your husband like that Kushina-chan, besides you were the one that wanted a baby…" pleaded Minato as he tries his best not to piss off his wife any further._

"_DON'T TRY TO BLAME ME FOR THIS YOU BAKA I SWEAR-" she was cut off as a wave of very potent youki washed over the village that had all ninja alert before a lone ANBU member appeared from the shadows_

"_Hokage-sama reports indicate that the Kyuubi no Kitsune approaches the village destroying everything in its path." Said the ANBU as he awaits his leaders orders._

"_Okay…tell all chunin and below to evacuate the civilians and all special Chunin and above to go and fend off the Kyuubi until I get there." Ordered Minato suddenly in a serious mood that he only goes into when he is in Hokage mode. The Anbu bowed and disappeared to relay the Hokage's orders to the ninja._

"_Kushi-chan I'm going to have to use _that_ jutsu to seal away the Kyuubi, which also means I'm going to need Naruto…I'm sorry Kushi-chan I will be able to stall until Naruto is born, I will come back to retrieve him, I'm sorry but this is the only way." Said Minato before disappearing to go stall the Kyuubi as 10mins later Naruto was born, he had blonde hair with red and silver streaks like his parents._

_Kushina silently wept as she held Naruto fearing what will happen to him as she uses what strength she had left to shunshin over onto Gamabunta with Minato, surprising both Minato and the boss toad summon._

"_Kushina? What are you doing out of the hospital?" said a shocked Minato half-way through completing the seal._

"_There's no time for questions Minato-kun, watch Naru-chan while I go and stall for time." said Kushina with such resolve in her voice and eyes that Minato knew that he couldn't get her to change his mind so he just nodded albeit reluctantly. He continued to draw the seal as Kushina entered her Shinso form, her hair turning all silver as her curves become more curvaceous, her bust and rear grow more round and firm, her demeanour went from lovable, fun, and happy-go-lucky to more calm, and demanding of respect as her Youki flares around._

_With a battle cry she leaps at the rampaging beast using her enhanced strength to deflect a tail from almost crushing the hospital with a swooping kick. Flying through hand signs she sends giant fire and water balls and the demons body. These exchanges of attacks go on for awhile longer with other ninja assisting her with fighting the Kyuubi._

_Soon Minato was finished with the seal. He flashed through some handsigns to project his voice throughout the village "Listen up everyone, first clear away from the Kyuubi I will end this now, and second I Minato Kurama am going to seal the beast within my ONLY son Naruto-Kurama Bloodriver if ANY of you wish to seek harm to my son I WILL PERSONALLY COME BACK FROM THE SHINIGAMI TO LEVEL THE VILLAGE..also no one is to know of this fatal night, failure to follow ANY of these new decrees shall be punishable by death." With that as the ninja clear a path, his wife appears next to him and feeds him the last of her chakra, he summons the god of death himself THE SHINIGAMI._

"_**Ahh young Kurama and young Bloodriver, why have you summoned me? I am on a very busy schedule." Said the omnipresent god as he casts a bored gaze through the village.**___

"_My apologies Shinigami-sama but we need you to seal Kyuubi-sama into my newborn son, Naruto." Said Minato as he shows him his son._

_The Shinigami inspects the newborn in Minato's hand before giving an approving nod. __**"He will grow into greatness." Said the god in an oddly cheery tone, which scared the Kyuubi into a halt of its attack.**_

_Everyone within hearing distance stood there stunned before Minato nodded in thanks as he got into the ritual stance. The Shinigami nodded and shot his hand through Minato's torso and straight to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi kept trying to yell and fight the hand off but it was all for naught as it was dragged through Minato and into the infants stomach, this lead to a chain of events. The newborn broke into a fit of cries, Minato fell to a knee as Kushina weakly ran over to him to join her family one last time, Minato and Kushina take to laying on one side of Naruto as he quiets down. They hold him one last time while praying for Minato's wish to be granted. A little after Gamabunta lowers them down safely to the ground by his tongue he pays his respects and poofs away to the summon world._

_The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and a group of Jounin consisting of: 15 year old Kakashi Hatake, Uchiha Obito, Inuzuka Rin, Senju Shizune, Maito Gai, and Sarutobi Asuma. Along with Anbu agents: Hawk, Wolf, Snake, Tiger, and Bear appear at this scene before Kakashi steps forward and pays his respect before picking up the newborn._

"_Sandaime-sama, what should we do sir?" asked Obito from beside Hiruzen._

"_For now let's take him to my office." Said Hiruzen, they all respond with a simple 'Hai', before the all disappear in a shunshin, no one seeing the silver streaks take up a whole bang and the red streaks disappearing. _

**(****Normally ending it here would be a good idea but I want to continue and see where this can lead.****)**

_Once they all enter the office Hiruzen sits in the Hokage chair and looks around at the people within the room. "You all know the reason as to why you're here?" He asked a little depressed since he will have to take the mantle of Hokage once again._

"_Yes Hokage-sama." They said in a weird simultaneous fashion, which sort of scared the aged Kage._

"_Um…Yes quite good now Anbu go gather the council and have them report to the council meeting hall at once! The rest of you go help with the repairs on the village, also tell all Jounin and Chunins to stay in the village this is no time for missions!" Ordered Hiruzen who received simultaneous 'Hai' from his subordinates before they vanished to fulfill their orders._

_When they left Hiruzen sighed before sitting back in his chair. "Make it quick you three we have a council meeting to head to." He said as suddenly three new chakra signatures flicker into existence._

"_Minato left me one last request via toad summon, he said he would like for us to train Naruto past even his and Kushina's strength." Said the first male of the group, he had white hair that reached down to his back that looked more like porcupine needles only thicker. He wore a red Haori over a fishnet shirt, greenish grey cargo pants, and black old style samurai sandals. He was known as Jiraiya, the toad hermit, one of the three legendary Sannin, a title given to them by Hanzo, the kage of Amegakure whose strength is said to rival even that of Sarutobi's._

"_So he sent word for us to return to help young Naruto grow stronger." Said the second male of the grow with a snake smell. He usually wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. He was Orochimaru The snake Sannin._

"_Aww is this him? Can I hold him Sarutobi-sensei, ?" begged a woman who looked no older than her early to mid twenties. She often wears a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble (__賭__, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. She also wears the First Hokage's Necklace in clear view on her chest. She is Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the first hokage and Mito Uzumaki, or the Slug princess of the Sannin._

_Every male sweat-dropped as Tsunade almost flew over to the crib and gently picked up baby Naruto, cooing over how cute he is. Hiruzen let out an 'Ahem' which caused Tsunade to get flushed and carefully put Naruto down before getting serious and looking back at her sensei as he rises from his desk._

"_Now we must head to the meeting before the council gets restless." Said Hiruzen as he motions for Tsunade to get baby Naruto and follow him as he leads his students to the council meeting hall._

_In the room we find ourselves joined with various merchants, the head of the civilian hospital, and other beneficial political civilian figure heads. Also the Clan heads themselves respectively: _

_**Fugaku Uchiha**__- was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and leader of the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Military Police Force. As leader of the Uchiha, Fugaku was focused on the clan's interest and welfare. While he was seen as a father figure to the rest of the clan. Fugaku had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. While on duty, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom._

_**Hiashi Hyuuga-**__ head of the Hyuuga clan and master of their famed Jyuuken style (or Gentle Fist) with their famed 'All seeing eye' or the Byakugan._ _Being an identical twin, Hiashi is a mirror image of his brother Hizashi with the exception of an unmarked forehead. He has long, black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak. Hiashi's general personality is very stern and strict, as he assigns both his daughters arduous training, and rarely compliments their performance_

_**Inoichi Yamanaka-**__head of the Yamanaka clan and apart of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team 10. His family is known for their Mind techniques. He has a calm and perceptive nature, generally staying calm under pressure. He is also very analytical being able to put together the information he had got from his interrogations._ _He has long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wears spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which include a well-defined jaw line. He is seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat._

_**Choza Akimichi-**__head of the Akimichi clan, also a part of the Ino-Shika-Cho triad of Konoha. His family is known for their body expansion techniques. He is a gentle and caring man with seemingly great wisdom and understanding of the world, and has deep love for his son, Chōji. Like the rest of his clan, he has a large appetite, and is prone to eat everything on an entire page on the menu._ _Chōza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" (__食__, shoku) on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head_

_**Shikaku Nara,**__ head of the Nara clan, also a part of the Ino-Shika-Cho. His family is known for their farming and Shadow possession techniques._ _he was portrayed as a bit of an alcoholic, and, at times, uses some catchphrases ("What a drag ","How troublesome"). He thinks that women should be tender and sweet, but, His wife has him "whipped". Also ,he is a very intelligent but lazy person, yet he is also quite caring, and is ready to jump into action when needed._

_**Shibi Aburame, **__head of the Aburame clan. Known for their 'hive' or bug techniques respectively, also for their logical thinking and has thus far been a neutral factor in decisions made for the village. his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichū. He also tends to keep his hands in his pockets a lot, another trait he and his son share._

_**Tsume Inuzuka**__ , matriarch of the Inuzuka clan. They are the villages vets, also they have dog partners for each member, also the aunt of Rin Inuzuka._ _Tsume is a very tough woman, though strict by nature, Tsume clearly cares deeply for her family and the village._ _She has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi._

_We also find The Sandaime's old teammate's, AKA the Elders of Konoha; _

_**Homura Mitokado**__, a former member of the dissolved Team Tobirama. He and his team-mate Koharu Utatane now serve as Elders of the Konoha Council._ _Homura is an authoritarian and always has the village's best interests in mind. Like Koharu, he is more militant than the Hokage he has served under, and as such leans more toward Danzō's point of view sometimes. He is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage._

_**Koharu Utatane**__- is a former member of the dissolved Team Tobirama. She and her team-mate Homura Mitokado now serve as elders of the Konoha Council._ _Koharu is assertive and strong-willed, yet she always has Konoha's best interests in mind. She holds the belief that the group is more important than any of its individual members, which often clashes with the Third Hokage's view. Like Homura, she is more militant than the Hokage she serves under, to the point of leaning towards Danzō's way of thinking. Her hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side, without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a elder of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time._

_**Danzō Shimura**__- reputed as __**The Darkness of the Shinobi**__— due to what was often seen as his militant and archaic views on the role of a shinobi — was an elder of Konohagakure and leader of the disbanded ANBU faction: "Root". __Danzō was a calm and collected individual who, like the Root members that served under him, did not allow his emotions to surface. Danzō's beliefs differed from those of the Hokage as he felt that the interests of the village should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. Danzō appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged — concealing a Sharingan underneath. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces. The bandages hid ten more Sharingan embedded in his arm._

_All faces were neutral as Hiruzen and the Sannin entered the chambers. Hiruzen made his way over to the Hokage's chair; Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade holding baby Naruto in her arms take to standing right behind him. Once all eyes fell to Hiruzen as they await him to begin, he stands up and looks around to send all of the council a look that demanded respect and for them to be silent. Now this sent chills down everyone's spine as they had not seen the kind grandfather like male like this since he first took up office._

"_Now that we are all here I shall begin with maintenance that the village will need thanks to this attack. Before you all begin that we do not have the man power to repair the village because of the injured and the lost I will send word to wave to send their greatest builders and I will urge all clans to lend as much of their members in our endeavor, I will also pull back all ninja to assist in our defense and repair. Also, Danzō for now all of your Root members are to help repair the village, failure to send them will result in me 'personally' ending you. Any questions?" Hiruzen said, most if not all clan members remain shocked on how easily he had taken control and had a full-proof plan ready to protect the village. All Danzo could manage to do was nod since he knew that he couldn't beat Hiruzen one-on-one even with his Sharingan when Hiruzen got like this._

"_Actually Hokage-sama I am curious as to why Tsunade-sama has an infant in her arms." Said Inoichi as he keeps sending glances to the Sannin, more like Tsunade and the infant._

"_Ahhh yes I was getting to that, This infant right here is the son of our beloved and late Yondaime Hokage, he is also the godson of Tsunade and Jiraiya." Hiruzen said as he motioned for Tsunade and Jiraiya to step forward._

"_Also this evening we will be taking little Naruto-gaki here on a training trip until he starts the Academy." Said Jiraiya sending everyone a glare as if daring them to argue._

"_But Jiraiya-sama we will need your help to repair and protect the village." Said a random merchant._

"_It can't be helped, since Naruto-kun is the son of Minato he will need to be strong enough to protect himself." Said Hiruzen as he looks around the room for the different emotions playing throughout the councilors faces._

_Hiashi stayed neutral on the outside while on the inside he was dancing around as he was happy for his best friends Minato and Kushina as they had a baby, then he deflated as he realized his wife would be angry that she lost the bet to Kushina on who's child would be born first._

_Fugaku had a smirk on his face at how his rival had birthed a potential rival for Sasuke, it seems the Uchiha-Namikaze rivalry will continue._

_Shibi stayed neutral throughout the whole ordeal._

_Tsume was excited that her best friend's family didn't die out with her, she swore she can see the mischievous Kushina in little Naruto._

_Inoichi and Choza both smiled while Shikaku muttered 'troublesome' under his breath as he put his head back down._

_The Civilian side of the council was excited and glad the Yondaime's legacy lived._

_Koharu and Homura shared soft smiles to the infant as the both enjoyed helping to train the Yondaime and Kushina._

_Danzo on the other hand was angered that the child of the Yondaime would slip his grasp, he saw the potential the boy possessed to be the greatest weapon Konoha would've ever had. This however was only caught by Hiruzen who allowed a coy smirk to play onto his features as he had beat Danzo and saved Minato's legacy from becoming a weapon._

"_Now onto the procedures with the possibility of allying with Kumo…" Said Hiruzen as he sat back down to discuss the future for the village._

_**~Time skip = That Night~**_

"_Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru while I have kept Naruto's jinchuruki status a secret I leave it to you 3 to train him to control Kyuubi's chakra along with mastering his bloodline. You have until his academy class graduates, have him send a blood clone when he is eight so that no one suspects that something happened to him." Said Hiruzen as he sits at his desk and takes a puff from his cigar in his pipe._

"_Hai sensei!" they saluted before disappearing in a plume of smoke. They then reappeared at the village gates, once they past the gate they set off to find a perfect place to train him, unknown to them a certain kitsune demon queen had a similar idea of training the boy. _

**AND FINISHED**

**Thank you all for reading, im sorry that I haven't updated my other stories but im kinda on a block for them, how about this ill set one of them up for adoption. Review which one you want**

**Arashi no kami**

**Or**

**Storms rising!**

**Also should I make this a harem or pair Naruto off with someone. If so who?**

**Also should I make this a crossover, if so with what other ANIME? Well it already has some of Rosario+Vampire in it so that's a leading crossover but still VOTE!**

**Read and Review please thank you!**


	2. The return V2

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay so this is a Rewrite of Chapter 2, I am mainly rewriting the end since the rest of the chapter was fine. Thank You for reading my newest story and reviewing. I appreciate the constructive criticism; as long as it stays that way I will continue to update this story.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Arashithestormgod**

**Now that, that's out of the way let's look at the reviews!**

**Leo de Cielo: You see the reason that everything is underlined is because my Microsoft sucks therefor it formatted it that way so yeah. **

**To the rest of you Im sorry but Hinata will never be with Naruto in any of my stories simply because she is over used, besides she'd go better with Shino or Kiba. I say Shino because girls usually go gaga for the mysterious boys and Shino is as mysterious as they come. I say Kiba because contrary to how most fanfics point him out to be he is NOT a mangy mutt in heat for any hot woman.**

**Ok rant's over now…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Enter Kurama-Bloodriver Naruto part 2!**

_Previously on Naruto Unlimited:_

"_Come on Kushina-chan push….just a little more, just push abit harder.." said the Yondaime Hokage or better known as Minato Kurama as he, his wife Kushina Bloodriver, and the nurse Sarutobi Miwako help her through the birthing process._

"_SHUT UP MINATO-BAKA, I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS OVER IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO IWA AND BACK!" Yelled a clearly pissed of mother giving birth._

"_You shouldn't yell at your husband like that Kushina-chan, besides you were the one that wanted a baby…" pleaded Minato as he tries his best not to piss off his wife any further….._

"_Minato left me one last request via toad summon, he said he would like for us to train Naruto past even his and Kushina's strength." Said the first male of the group, he had white hair that reached down to his back that looked more like porcupine needles only thicker. He wore a red Haori over a fishnet shirt, greenish grey cargo pants, and black old style samurai sandals. He was known as Jiraiya, the toad hermit, one of the three legendary Sannin, a title given to them by Hanzo, the kage of Amegakure whose strength is said to rival even that of Sarutobi's._

"_So he sent word for us to return to help young Naruto grow stronger." Said the second male of the grow with a snake smell. He usually wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. He was Orochimaru The snake Sannin._

"_Awe is this him? Can I hold him Sarutobi-sensei, ?" begged a woman who looked no older than her early to mid-twenties. She often wears a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble (__賭__, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. She also wears the First Hokage's Necklace in clear view on her chest. She is Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the first hokage and Mito Uzumaki, or the Slug princess of the Sannin…._

"_Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru while I have kept Naruto's jinchuruki status a secret I leave it to you 3 to train him to control Kyuubi's chakra along with mastering his bloodline. You have until his academy class graduates, have him send a blood clone when he is eight so that no one suspects that something happened to him." Said Hiruzen as he sits at his desk and takes a puff from his cigar in his pipe._

"_Hai sensei!" they saluted before disappearing in a plume of smoke. They then reappeared at the village gates, once they past the gate they set off to find a perfect place to train him, unknown to them a certain kitsune demon queen had a similar idea of training the boy…_

~Time Skip: 12 years later~

Four shadowy figures wearing black cloaks make their way through the forest surrounding Konohagakure no Sato. They make it to the gate where two chunin class ninja stop them and ask them to remove their cloaks; the group does so receiving collective gasps from the chunin and others in the vicinity.

The first male of the group had white hair that reached down to his back that looked more like porcupine needles only thicker. He wore a red Haori over a fishnet shirt, greenish grey cargo pants, and black old style samurai sandals. He is known as Jiraiya, the toad hermit, one of the three legendary Sannin. The second male of the group. He is seen wearing plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. He is known as Orochimaru, the snake Sannin. The third member of the group, a woman who looked no older than her early to mid-twenties. She often wears a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She is Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the first hokage and Mito Uzumaki, or the Slug princess of the Sannin. The fourth member of the group drew questioning gazes as he had long silvery hair with red highlights along the bangs; his eyes were a deep oceanic color. He wore a sleeveless white jacket with blood red chrysanthemums, black anbu style pants and black combat boots and two swords strapped upon the left side of his waist.(1)

Immediately the two chunin bow in respect to the Sannin. "Our deepest apologies Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama, we were only doing our job, but if we may ask, who is the boy?" Asked one of the chunin. He has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. He is Kotetsu, one of Konoha's "eternal chunin".

"Maa Maa Kotetsu, everyone will find out later today…" Said Jiraiya as he waves the two chunin off to do whatever as he and the rest of the group makes their way to the Hokage tower to see the hokage.

"I have a feeling things are going to be a lot more interesting from now on." Said Izumo as he looks to his partner who nods his head in agreement.

As the four make their way to the Hokage tower they are greeted by various villagers and Shinobi alike. The villagers and shinobi did give the boy strange looks before as they question each other if they've seen someone like him before. Once making it to the Hokage Tower the four make their way to the receptionist desk. The new Hokage's Assistant is a young Tobeketsu (sp?) Jounin by the Name of Hikari Suzumebachi. She wears the standard Jounin attire, she has sky blue hair that stretch down to the small of her back, milky skin, curves that turn the heads of all men and even some women in her direction, It helps that her green flask jacket hugs her supple CC-cup breasts. Now knowing the world known self-proclaimed Super Pervert That Jiraiya was he automatically sent flying out of the room via nosebleed due to her beauty, Even Orochimaru had to resist a nosebleed as he turned his head to hide his Embarrassment. Hikari Immediately lifts her head from her paperwork only to try to fight down a heavy blush as she noticed the silver-haired Adonis before her gently kicking the pervert to see if he was still alive after Tsunade promptly bashed her teammate's into unconsciousness seconds after he regained from his nosebleed.

"Tsunade-Shishou I think you killed him." The boy would state with a bored look in his eyes as if this were an everyday occurrence.

"Tch. Well good riddance if you ask me!" Tsunade scoffs folding her arms, as she turns and leaves her possibly dead teammate.

"Hohoho. I thought I heard some ruckus out here." Said an Old man wearing a Hokage robe and hat as he walks out his office to see the scene before him.

"Sarutobi-sensei, it's been awhile." Said Orochimaru as he, Tsunade, and the boy bow in respect to their sensei/hokage.

"Ah yes, it is good to see my students here in one piece... more or less." Sarutobi adds on the last part as he notices Jiraiya's prone form on the ground.

"Oh, please follow me into my office, Hikari tell the council I will be with them within the hour." Sarutobi smiled as he turned and headed off to his office, the rest following while Hikari went to deliver the news. Once in the office Sarutobi sent out his Anbu agents before activating the privacy seal. He then turns his attention to the youngest of the group. He quickly scans the boy assessing him to be who he thought he was, with a quick nod gaining a raised eyebrow from said boy, Sarutobi then turned to his student noting their tired looks. Sarutobi makes his way behind his desk and sits in his, his eyes staring directly into the youngest of the group's oceanic eyes, which made said boy flinch under Sarutobi's unnerving gaze.

"Y-yes…Hokage-sama?" the boy stuttered out a little frightened by the elderly Hokage's hardened gaze.

"Hmmm…Yes you must be young Naruto Bloodriver." Sarutobi said as his hardened gaze is suddenly replaced by a gaze only given by the kind, grandfatherly type.

"Y-yes sir." _'Scary, is he bi-polar.'_ The now revealed Naruto shuttered at the thought of a bi-polar Kage, especially one with the title of '_**Kami no Shinobi**_'.

"Ahhh yes." Then Hiruzen turned to his three students as if asking them _'Have you told him about his heritage.'_ As if they knew his unasked question he got three assuring nods in return. "So I see that you know who your parents were?"

Naruto quickly nods. "Yes sir, my Father was Minato Kurama or as known to the world as Minato Namikaze, and my mother was Kushina Bloodriver or Kushina Uzumaki as the only people who know of their true heritage being us five present." In response he received a nod from Hiruzen.

"Correct Naruto-kun, so how has your training been so far." Hiruzen asked moving on to a lighter subject. Which he seemed to get grateful looks from his student, although what was said next would surprise anyone.

"Well, in all honesty I can go toe-to-toe with Oro-sensei, and Baa-chan here and win, and I can give Ero-sennin here a good run for his money." Hiruzen was skeptical in believing this so he turned to his students, who gave him embarrassed looks and Orochimaru looked away. This shocked Hiruzen greatly since each of his students were at least Kage level and could give even him a run for his money at this age.

"I see, that is very impressive Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said already feeling like he was going to get a major headache today. "Well now that that's over with we can be on our way to the council meeting." He smiles as he ushers the rest of them to follow. They left the office walking past a forgotten and flustered Hikari as she hides her face in her station to try and forget the Naughty things she was imagining about our hero.

The Five of them enter the council chambers, Jiraiya now awake and ready for whatever walks in and stands behind Sarutobi along with Naruto, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Soon all the council members enter and take their respective seats. Once the council notices the Sannin and a mysterious boy next to them they all send Sarutobi confused looks. Before the questions start flying around Sarutobi holds up his hand silencing them before they could begin.

"Now now, I know you all are wondering who this boy is but we will get back to that, but for now tell me why you've called this meeting." Sarutobi said as the Shinobi and Elders side of the council shrug their shoulders in confusion, they all turn to the civilian side of the council who had smug looks on their faces meaning this was going to be a long meeting. Sarutobi sighed.

A fat, short civilian merchant stood up and boasted in an annoying voice. "Well Hokage-sama, The gennin exams are coming up and practically everyone in the village wants the exams to be turned into a tornement to see who the rookie of the year will be, it will be a great training session for the young hopeful ninja of our great village."

This shocked Hiruzen and the others on the Shinobi council for it actually made sense. Something was off though, they could all feel that there was an underlining meaning to this.

Naruto seemed to be the first one to get it as a scowl crossed his face as he regains the memory from his Blood clone which he left here a few years back '_Tch, they just want to see their precious Uchiha shine in the limelight which will add to his over inflated head!_' Naruto thought bitterly fighting back the growl threatening to slip.

The other Shinobi in the room caught this though, they also got the underlining meaning. They also scowled at the thought, but that was soon replaced with a smirk as tonight they will tell their kids not to hold back anymore.

Tsume seemed to be the voice of the Shinobi as she looked at the civilian council with the Inuzuka trademark feral grin. "I like that Idea. For once I agree with these idiots, after all it should be entertaining to watch and fun training for the Gaki's."

Being the idiots they were the civilian council thought they would be able to laugh in the clan heads face about their failure children compared to their great '_Uchiha-sama_'.

Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Naruto caught their smug looks and thought one thing.

'_This is gonna be a long week._' They all sighed, already tired of the ever-growing annoyance of the Civilian council…

**An:**

**Sorry about the short chapter. Less words than I would've wanted, but I'll make up for it next chapter**

**(1)Think a modern day sesshomaru get up, without the ballooning pants and crescent moon on his forehead. :P**

**Now for the potential Harem (PLACE IN YOUR VOTES WHILE YOU CAN!)**

**Shizune**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Hana**

**TenTen**

**Temari**

**Yugito**

**Samui**

**Karui**

**Ino? (A BIG maybe at this point)**

**FemGaara (I could possibly make this work)**

**Sasume (filler character if you don't know her)**

**Hikari (OC)**

**Mei Terumi (Godaime Mizukage)**

**FEMHaku**

**FemKyuubi**

**Moka**

**Kokoa**

**Mizure**

**Kurumu**

**Ruby**

**Nekomone-sensei**

**Anyone else? (NO HINATA OR SAKURA, but vote for who they can get paired with)**

**Hinata Pairings:**

**GaaHina**

**KibaHina**

**ShinoHina**

**Or will she get a harem with all three of them**

**Sakura Pairing:**

**SaiSaku**

**SasuSaku**

**Review and Vote please ^^**

_**Next Time on Naruto Unlimited: The Exam!**_

"**Damn…These guys are pathetic."**

'_**Do they really believe these kids can survive in the shinobi world with these pathetic jutsu's?'**_

**See ya next Time ^^**


End file.
